


Pamiętnik zbiegłego anioła

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Murder, POV Gabriel, Vessel change
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejne lata mijają, a ja tęsknię za domem. One mijają, a zbliża się apokalipsa, ale spokojnie, naczynia Michała i Lucyfera jeszcze się nie narodziły, mogę spokojnie jeszcze poszaleć. Kim jestem pytasz? Tu nazywają mnie Loki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamiętnik zbiegłego anioła

20.01.1728r, wtorek

*     Kolejny dzień beznadziei. Godziny mijają, bezsensownie poganiane podmuchami wiatru. Snując się, jak upiór przemierzam ścieżkę wytyczoną przez minuty. Samotność uderza mnie przy każdym kroku. Czuję jak czas omija moje ciało, czuję jak w każdej sekundzie umierają ludzie. W Paryżu właśnie powiesiłą się Luize Poirot, jej życie ulatuje ku Niebu. Zazdroszczę jej!

*     Szuram nogami po uliczkach Lyonu. Obok mnie przebiega mała dziewczynka, przypomina mi moją siostrzyczkę, zwłaszcza kiedy podskakuje podekscytowana, jej rude loczki tańczą wtedy uroczo.

*     Ciemne zaułki mają swój urok, tajemnicza aura wyzwala w ludziach ich ciemniejszą stronę. W takich właśnie miejscach spotykam Toma, lubię patrzeć, w momentach kiedy się śmieje, jak szaleńcze ogniki tańczą w jego oczach. Spoglądam na jego dłonie, są ubrudzone krwią, którą on zlizuje ze smakiem. Nie lubię, za to patrzeć, przez tę krótką chwilę, kiedy wbija komuś w brzuch nóż, szkarłatne krople spływają wtedy, wsiąkając w ubranie. Masakryczny widok! Tom spogląda wtedy na mnie z ekscytacją, jego głos drży kiedy prosi mnie, o jeszcze jedną noc, pyta czy przyjdę. On nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co mi robi. Zaciskam dłonie. „Przyjdę” mówię. To nie jest kłamstwo, po prostu, nie mam wyboru. Kiedy tylko nabiorę sił i wyzwolę się spod wpływu zaklęcia, nic nie będzie mnie już ograniczać. Teraz jednak stoję tuż obok niego, mógłbym z łatwością przebić jego serce sztyletem, który ukrywam w rękawie, ale nie robię tego. Tom przybliża się do mnie, jego dłoń błądzi po moim policzku, słyszę jak szepcze jakieś bzdury po francusku, ja jednak nie zwracam na to uwagi. Patrzę na pieczęć wygrawerowaną na guzikach marynarki Toma. Jak coś tak małego, może spętać kogoś żyjącego tak długo? Jak taki tyci znaczek, może wysysać ze mnie moc, przez tak wiele miesięcy?

*     Siedzę na dachu kościoła, obserwuję piękne kolory, które pojawiają się o wschodzie słońca. Przysiadł się do mnie bury kot. Wspólnie wypatrujemy pierwszych, złocistych promieni. Uśmiecham się czując, jak światło zmywa ze mnie skutki zaklęcie.

 

04.02.1728r, środa.

*     Stoję na moście, słyszę za sobą ciężkie kroki, do których przyzwyczaiłem się po miesiącach, czasu spędzonego razem, w ciemnych uliczkach Lyonu. „Tom” mówię wpatrując się w tajemniczą twarz księżyca. Jeśli się wysilę, może usłyszę migotanie gwiazd.

*     Uśmiecham się podając mu kieliszek z winem, jego pewne palce zaciskają się wokół szkła. Tom pije, a ja opowiadam mu o pięknych miejscach, w których nigdy nie był oraz, których zapewnie nie zobaczy. Kiedy kończą nam się trunki, on proponuje mi pozostanie na noc. Odmawiam jednak. Wychodzę, p przechodząc zwracam na siebie uwagę pewnej kobiety, mojej znajomej, która przypadkiem była niedaleko.

*     Siedzimy na poręczy mostu- ja i bury kot, obserwujemy jak słońce kładzie cienie na szarych budynkach. To piękne, ile można wyrządzić, mając do pomocy jednego człowieka. Nawet jeśli feralny guzik zmuszał mnie do stania u boku Toma podczas jego „pracy”, to nie uniemożliwiał mi podpowiadania mu, kto ma umrzeć następny. Jutro okaże się, że Tomas Cadavre nie żyje. A ja będę mieć świadomość, że czterdziestu siedmiu przestępców, oraz ich morderca, jest martwych. Do prawdy, wschody słońca są równie piękne jak i noce…

„Vive la nuit”

 

16.02.1728r, poniedziałek

*     Świt zastaje mnie w łóżku, po raz pierwszy, od niemal pół roku. Uśmiecham się, sięgam po szklankę, stojącą na szafce nocnej. Wypijam jej zawartość, a słodka ciecz rozlewa się po moim języku. Świat znów jest piękny!

*     Blade światło słońca łaskocze moją skórę, kiedy jego promienie przedzierają się przez chmury szukając mojej twarzy.

*     W południe zaczyna padać, delikatne krople, zimnego, wczesnowiosennego deszczu muskają moje policzki. Pogoda idealnie odzwierciedla mój nastrój i melancholię, która mnie ogarnia.

*     Paryski cmentarz jest domem wielu, z tych których znam. Tam właśnie poznaję Anabelle De Lys, jej złote włosy błyszczą srebrzystymi kroplami. Ona uśmiecha się do mnie, bardzo białym uśmiechem, a jej perlisty śmiech zabija mój smutek.

 

26.02.1728r, czwartek

*     Razem z Anabelle stoimy na barierce mostu. W dole woda, odbija światło zachodzącego słońca. Wyciągam się w jego stronę. Anabelle chwyta mnie za nadgarstek, przyciąga do siebie i szepcze wprost do ucha „ jeśli spadniesz, pozwolę ci zginąć”. Zaczynam się śmiać, rozkładam ręce. „Więc pozwól” mówię, jej oddech łaskocze mnie w ucho. Czuję jak jej ramiona, z nadludzką siłą oplatają mnie w pasie, „nie” mówi.

*     Spoglądam w gładką taflę lustra. Patrzy, z niego, na mnie, delikatna kobieca twarz. Zmiana wyglądu po wyjeździe z Lyonu była dobrą decyzją. Moje, teraz już ciemno-rude włosy zaplatam w warkocz, na ramiona nasuwam szlafrok. Widzę Anabelle śpiącą, w fioletowej pościeli.

*     Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam z Francji, jedynym bagażem jaki biorę, jest mój bury kot.

 

10.03.1728r, środa

***** Chwilowo jestem w Sztokholmie, kostropate staruszki mijające mnie na mieście przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Lubię obserwować migrację statków w porcie, wielkie, drewniane konstrukcje poruszające się, majestatycznie, tuż przed moimi oczami. Jak coś tak pięknego, mogło wyjść z rąk ludzi?

*     Nie spodziewałam się, że spotkam tu znajomą twarz, jednak stara, zarośnięta gęba Odyna ukazuje się przede mną, gdy tylko stawiam nogę w restauracji. Mimo mojej zmienionej aparycji witamy się jak starzy przyjaciele. On próbuje mnie przekonać do częstszego przebywania w takiej postaci, oraz tytułuje „panienką”, ja odpłacam mu „staruszkiem”. Zjadamy ubogą kolacją, on zaprasza mnie na przyjęcie urządzone przez jego syna. Próbuję odmówić, na końcu jednak przyjmuję zaproszenie.

*     Przychodzimy na przyjęcie. Chwilę wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że pozostanę w ukryciu, więc Odyn przedstawia mnie jako „Pannę Arch”. Jest to nazwisko, którego używam dość często, przypomina mi o domu i rodzinie.

*     Bycie niezauważoną zawsze było moim atutem, w ja nie mam zamiaru z tego rezygnować. Siadam więc pomiędzy kłócącymi się zażarcie, Baldurem i Thorem, mija ponad dwadzieścia minut nim zauważają samą moją obecność.

*     Po drodze do hotelu gubię but. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie znajdę, a szkoda, to były moje jedyne zielone szpilki.

*     Mam zamiar zwinąć się stąd jak najszybciej, nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej, te wszystkie staruszki trzebaby potopić. MON DIEU! Toż to przecież gorsze niż te wszystkie żaby w Egipcie, a te już były nieznośne.

 

17.03.1728r, środa

*     Oslo, bardzo lubię tu przebywać, ładna pogoda. Nuda mnie zabija! Bezczynność jest najgorszą karą, za opuszczenie domu, jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić. A wyobraźnię mam ogromną…

*     Spotkałam Nandrę Brick, jej mąż wydaje się być całkiem ciekawym człowiekiem, oprócz tych porwanych dziesięciolatek, jest dosyć miły.

 

21.04.1728r, środa

*     Ogarnia mnie niewyobrażalnie wielkie znużenie. Spoglądając w niebo nie widzę ani jednej chmury, patrząc w dół widzę jedynie monotonne płyty chodnikowe.

*     Leżę na dachu jakiegoś domu. Przestaję liczyć godziny. Czas i tak mija, nieustannie zabijając moją ochotę do życia.

 

22.04.1728r, czwartek

*     Anabelle mnie znalazła. Jej palce śledzą linię mojej szczęki, kiedy tłumaczę jej, kim dokładnie jestem.

*     Nasze głosy, tak ciche, szepczące w dzikiej głuszy. Mała, rozpadająca się, chatynka, która należy do Anabelle, nie utrzymuje ciepła. Otulane futrami przed kominkiem opowiadamy sobie historie z naszego życia.

 

07.05.1728r, piątek

*     Opuszczam Oslo, szykuje się piękna podróż statkiem. Mam zamiar zostać na morzu jak najdłużej. To szansa na obserwowanie majestatu fal i zmienności pogody.

*     Otaczają mnie beżągozyty! To bezmózgie, bezokie, myślące jedną częścią ciała, neandertalskie pierdoły! Znaczy- mam na myśli, że ci idioci- Norwedzy, z którymi płynę, to okrutnie- absolutnie- chyba zacznę ryczeć- niedopowiedzenie- złe towarzystwo.

 

27.05.1728r, czwartek

*     Po kolacji z kapitanem, wychodzę na pokład. Myślę o Ranie van Rodzie, który jest tu jedyną przyzwoitą osobą. Słyszę za sobą jego zdecydowane kroki, „Kapitanie van Rod” mówię „ Co sprowadza Pana na górę w tak chłodny wieczór?” W odpowiedzi dostaję jedynie krótkie „Obowiązki Panno Arch”. Odwracam się, aura zmieniła się od posiłku, przez chwilę jego oczy zasłania czerń. Jego obecność na statku była dla mnie oczywista, osobiście się ze mną przywitał tuż przed wypłynięciem, nie spodziewałam się jednak, że opęta kogokolwiek. Uśmiecham się do niego, w jego oczach widzę odbicie swojej twarzy, takiego wyszczerzu ostatnio u mnie brakowało. „Trixie, proszę, mów mi Trixie” mówię, trująco słodkim, upominającym, głosem. „Raul” odpowiada na moje niezadane pytanie.

 

10.06.1728r, czwartek

*     1/3 pasażerów nie żyje. Razem z Raulem i jego (heh) demonicznie śmiesznymi pomysłami, ta liczba urośnie o połowę do końca tygodnia.

 

28.06.1728r, poniedziałek

*     Dwie osoby, przeżyły dwie, pierdolone osoby! Cholerni łowcy, wyegzorcyzmowali Raula!!! A ŻEBY ICH PIEKŁO POCHŁONĘŁO!!! Albo nie… sama się nimi zajmę.

 

29.06.1728r, wtorek

*     Mam tego dość, pieprzeni Campbellowie uciekli. Jeszcze ich dorwę!

 

05.07.1728r, poniedziałek

*     HA!!! Mattew Campbell- martwy, teoretyczne, znaczy- martwy dla świata, tak, jego cuchnące nieumarte truchło, nigdy nie ujrzy już siwiała dnia. Może dlatego, że mój myszdwajler wydrapał mu oczy. Hm…

 

17.07.1728r, sobota

*     Po uspokojeniu się stwierdzam, iż mój wybuch złości, był całkowicie bezpodstawny. Raul- jakkolwiek fajny, był jedynie demonem, sama miałam zamiar się go pozbyć. Jednak, co się stało, to się nie odstanie, a ja, nie wskrzeszam bez powodu. Fakt, tak jak Mattew, również i Gary jest martwy. Za to skrzyżowanie myszy z rotwailerem było świetnym pomysłem, może i maleństwo ma apetyt, jest jednak świetnym kompanem.

 

24.07.1728r, sobota

*     Jakkolwiek lubię podróżować, ludzkimi środkami transportu, czasem trzeba jednak, rozprostować kończyny. W kilka chwil jestem na moim ulubionym kontynencie ( oczywiście, że wylądowanie 5 metrów obok się liczy). Australia zawsze mnie odprężała. Moje ukochane miejsca, rośliny i zwierzęta. Jakie to relaksujące.

 

30.07.1728r, piątek

*     Słońce, piasek, woda, lato- wszystko czego można chcieć w wakacje. Dlaczego więc Siedzina lodowcu na Antarktydzie? Tylko Tatuś raczy wiedzieć…

*     Wsłuchuję się w otaczającą mnie ciszę. Mój towarzysz leży mi na kolanach, mruczy delikatnie, kiedy palcami przeczesuję jego bure futerko.

 

12.08.1728r, czwartek

*     Czuję pod palcem krótkie, czarne włosy , patrzę na bladą twarz Biniego Stewarta. Jego usta wykrzywia grymas strachu, kiedy Carmelie odcina mu głowę.

*     Minęło wiele godzin, od kiedy Carmi poprosiła mnie o pomoc, nie sądzę, że wybrała odpowiednią osobę, jednak, w większości, ponoszę odpowiedzialność, za to, co się stało.

*     Łowca to interesujący podtyp człowieka, każdy z nich ma wielkie pokłady uporu, które razem ze ślepą wiarą, że robią coś dobrego, oraz wielką ilością autodestrukcyjnych zapędów powoduje, że są w tej robocie cholernie dobrzy, tu przykładem zdecydowanie jest Carmelie Campbell.

 

17.08.1728r, wtorek

*     Wyciągam twarz ku sierpniowemu słońcu, kiedy naszym zwyczajem siedzimy w małej kawiarence, wsłuchując się w zegar, wybijający właśnie dwunastą.

*     Chmury, leniwie przesuwają się po błękitnym niebie, razem z Carmi napawamy się ich uspokajającym wpływem.

*     Carmelie za dnia, oraz Carmelie w nocy- to dwie różne osoby. O poranka, jasnowłosa dziewczyna, wypełnia nasze dni uśmiechem oraz spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, w których migotają wesołe ogniki. Po zmroku, zmienia się jednak, w bezwzględną łowczynię włosy, zamiast opadać kaskadami na ramiona, ciasno związane w warkocz, przylegają jej do pleców. A w oczach płonie, ogień zemsty.

*     Spoglądam, jak Carmi wiruje, w szalonym tańcu, za każdym krokiem, długim ruchem dłoni, powala kolejnego trupojada. Jej iskrzące wściekłością oczy, oraz blada twarz, nie oddają żadnych emocji, wykrzywiając się tylko w niewesołym grymasie.

 

20.08.1728r, piątek

*     Carmi jest cicha, nie pyta gdzie, ani poco, znikam na całe dnie, jednak kiedy wracam, do niewielkiego domku na obrzeżach Londynu, który obecnie zajmujemy, ona patrzy wtedy, na mnie swoimi przenikliwymi oczami, które przyciągają mój wzrok, swoim hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem.

*     Czarne, pionowe źrenice studiują moją twarz. Ja, wpatruję się, w turkusowe tęczówki, które odbijają światło ognia. Wplatam palce w bure futerko, a mój dzielny towarzysz mruczy rozkosznie. Uroczy dźwięk, który przywołuje uśmiech na moją twarz. Carmi też się uśmiecha, jednak jej szczęście nie sięga oczu.

*     Ogień Tańczy na mojej dłoni. Drzwi skrzypią, zaciskam palce. Carmi patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie, jednak milczy i idzie zmyć krew z twarzy.

*     Carmi śpi spokojnie, jej rytmiczny oddech uspokaja chaos w mojej głowie, i choć wciąż przemyka przez nią tysiąc myśli na sekundę, to czuję się bezpieczniej.

 

25.08.1728r, środa

*     Tej nocy budzi mnie koszmar, moje oczy błądzą chwilę po ciemnym pokoju, wciąż zaplątane w straszny sen. Mrugam, pod powiekami wciąż mam płonące mury miasta. Twarze okalanych płomieniami nieznajomych na zawsze pozostaną wypalone na moich źrenicach. Zrywam się z łóżka, zdejmuję przepoconą koszulę, zakładam świeże ubranie i wybiegam z pokoju, z domu- w noc. Biegnę labiryntem ulic, uciekam, a gonią mnie cienie.

*     Wpatruję się ślepo w ścianę, studiuję długie pęknięcie, które prowadzi w poprzek Mój bury kot łasi się do mnie, domagając się pieszczot.

*     Wieczór nadchodzi zaskakująco szybko, przez okno obserwuję piękny zachód słońca, rozchodzące się wśród chmur kolory przywodzą mi na myśl owoce, z naszego ogrodu- ogrodu, który już nie należy do mnie, którego już nigdy nie ujrzę. Znów zbiera mi się na wspominki…

 

01.09.1728r, środa

*     Prześladują mnie obrazy, pojawiają się moich snach i na jawie. Twarze cierpiących, widzę w twarzach przechodniów, których mijam, kiedy idę do sklepu. Wciąż śni mi się ten sam koszmar, gdy się budzę czuję swąd palonej skóry oraz siarkę. Unikam snu, nie jem, nie mrugam, jeśli zamknę oczy zobaczę cierpienie tylu osób.

*     Carmelie się martwi, mówię jej, że to przejściowe, jednak ona nie nabiera się na moje kłamstwa. Wciąż towarzyszę jej na polowaniach, ale obecne jest jedynie moje ciało, oczami umysłu, wciąż widzę ogień.

 

06.09.1728r, poniedziałek

*     Polowanie nie powiodło się. Trzymam w ramionach małego chłopca, po mojej twarzy spływają gorące krople, szeptam mu do ucha słodkie kłamstwa „będzie dobrze” mówię „zaraz przestanie boleć”, jego niebieskie oczka patrzą na mnie ufnie, widzę przed oczami twarzyczkę, niemal identyczną, z tą mojego braciszka.

*     „Puść” mówi Carmelie twardym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Ja jeszcze mocniej ściskam niewielkie truchełko chłopczyka, który chwilę temu wyzionął ducha. „Dobranoc Cassie” myślę.

 

12.09.1728r, niedziela

*     Pada, ziemia jest miękka pod moimi stopami, moje ubrania przemokły już godziny temu, ja brnę jednak, podążając śladem Carmi. Co ona sobie wyobraża? Sama! Na gniazdo wampirów! Chyba oszalała!

 

21.09.1728r, wtorek

*     Carmelie ostatnio więcej czyta, przegląda wielkie, wiekowe tomy. Kiedy jednak pytam ją, na co poluje, ona zmienia temat, izoluje się.

*     Mój bury towarzysz leży na łóżku, jego ogon kiwa się na boki, wodzi oczami po pokoju. To urodzony łowca.

 

29.09.1728r, środa

*     Żegnam się z Carmi „wrócę za miesiąc” mówię. Jej uścisk miażdży mi żebra. Wychodzę, odwracając się widzę Carmelie, stojącą w oknie.

*     Droga z Londynu do stolicy Danii jest dosyć długa, zwłaszcza teraz, w sezonie największych opadów, nie będzie to miła, wycieczka krajoznawcza…

 

10.10.1728r, niedziela

*     Po długim okresie, w którym stopień ubłocenia w skali od 1 do 10 wynosił 15, znów cieszę się czystymi (i suchymi) ubraniami. I mimo nieustających już koszmarów, czuję się dużo lepiej niż przez ostatnie dni.

*     Biegnę, obce ulice, obcego miasta, przemykają przed moimi oczami, wiatr rozwiewa moje włosy. A za mną szaleje pożoga. „Szybciej! Uciekaj” poganiam się w myślach. Gdzie jestem? Co to za miejsce? Przeklęte miasto, ciągnie się bez końca. „szybko, zwiewaj”. Ogniste bicze sięgają coraz bliżej. Języki ognia niemal dotykają moich stóp. „Prędko! Jest jeszcze szansa!” Nie niema. Ja uciekam, a miasto płonie. Jednak koszmar się kończy, a ja, budzę się w przepoconej pościeli, z echem krzyku, tkwiącym jeszcze w gardle.

 

12.10.1728r, wtorek

*     Siedzę w kuchni, w dłoni trzymam kubek z, zimną już, kawą. Parszywa pogoda. Słyszę trzeszczenie kości, przy każdym swoim ruchu.

 

18.10.1728r, poniedziałek

*     Gładzę kciukiem uszko filiżanki, podnoszę wzrok na siedzącą przede mną kobietę, jej blond włosy spięte są delikatnie z tyłu, na twarzy gości,jak zwykle, zdecydowanie. „Nie uciekniesz przede mną. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?” pyta. „Nie uciekam” odpowiadam „każdy wie, że przed przeznaczeniem się nie ucieknie, zwłaszcza ja”. Znów  patrzę na swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Los uśmiecha się nad swoją filiżanką. „Dobrze…”

 

20.10.1728r, środa

*     Miasto płonie a ogień łaskocze mnie w palce, gorące łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Chcę się obudzić, jednak nie mogę- to nie sen. Płonę, a razem ze mną płonie Kopenhaga. Moc płynie w moich żyłach silniej niż zwykle, nie mam kontroli nad swoim ciałem, ledwo widzę na oczy.

*     Brukowane ulice spływają krwią niewinnych. „Czym sobie zasłużyli na tę okrutną śmierć? Czy całe życie trwali w grzechu?” pytam w myślach, wołam do Ojca, cichym krzykiem, błagam o przebaczenie- dla dzieci. Ale jak zwykle, odpowiada mi cisza.

*     Moje palce prześlizgują się po drewnianej fasadzie budynku, a ta w sekundzie zajmuje się płomieniem. Lekko zielone ogniki mrugają do mnie wesoło. Co ta szmata dosypała mi do kawy?

*     Spoglądam na spokojnie szumiącą wodę, lekko żółta piana gromadzi się u moich stóp, a w oddali płonnie miasto.

 

23.10.1728r,sobota

*     Praca nie jest zakończona. Na pomoc ludzkości rzucił się chyba cały garnizon. Psia krew! Muszę uciekać!

*     Jestem wrakiem, cieniem siebie sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Wszystkie ubrania lądują w koszu, są przesiąknięte zapachem spalenizny, i o wiele za duże.

 

01.11.1728r, poniedziałek

*     Leżę w łóżku kontemplując bezsens mojego życia. To znaczy, ja wiem, że moje istnienie zostało powołane do bycia, w jakimś, tylko Jasności znanym celu, ale ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż utrzymuje mnie przy życiu, skoro nie robię nic, co mogłoby zasłużyć na przebywanie w kreacji Pana! A może to kara, za wszystkie moje zbrodnie? Za opuszczenie domu i rodziny. Żałuję, ale moja obecność tam, krzywdzi w większym stopniu niż pomaga. Trzeba zostawić ważne rzeczy, osobom bardziej kompetentnym, które nie będą krzywdzić tych, których kocham.

 

03.11.1728r, środa

*     Nienawidzę bezczynności, jednak mogę stwierdzić, że obserwacja ognia to fascynujące zajęcie. Siedzę więc, przed paleniskiem, wpatrując się w wesoło błyskające ogniki. Nagle czuję jak coś zimnego- lufa strzelby- dotyka mojej szyi. Odwracam się ostrożnie, widzę zaciętą minę Carmi, w jej oczach czai się smutek i zdrada. Nieopodal leży jedna z jej ksiąg. „Już wiem _czym_ jesteś”

„Au revoir Carmelie”

 

 

 

13.11.1728r, sobota

*     Stoję przed lustrem, moje nowe, kruczoczarne włosy, spinam u góry, moje jadowicie zielone oczy błyskają zza grzywki opadającej mi na czoło. Odwracam się, przez całe plecy, od lewego ramienia, do prawego biodra, biegnie cienka blizna (pamiątka dalekiej przeszłości), która manifestuje się w każdej mojej postaci.

*     Wyglądam przez okno, nie przepadam za jesienią w Berlinie, może za kilka dni znów zmienię miejsce pobytu, to nie byłby tak zły pomysł…

 

16.11.1728r, wtorek

*     Siedzę w zadymionym, przepełnionym pomieszczeniu. Tłumnie przebywający tu ludzie piją piwo i kłócą się, a mnie ogarnia zmęczenie, bezdenna pustka wypełniająca moje serce  szepta do mnie podsycając moją bezradność. Trzymam w ręce kawałek papieru, moje własne pismo kłuje mnie w oczy, tekstem dyktowanym przez zdradzieckie myśi…

„A uśmiech zblednie,

Zastąpiony pogardą,

I śmierć cię czeka,

Przywitasz ją z oczekiwaniem,

I fałszywy uśmiech zniknie,

Zastąpi go krew szkarłatna,

Twoja, braci twych i sióstr,

Przywitasz ich w swych ramionach.”

 

 

18.11.1728r, czwartek

*     Siedzę przed lustrem, rozczesuję skołtunione włosy. Mija godzina i następna, i kolejna, jedna, dwie, dziesięć. A ja czeszę ciemne loki. I mija dzień i następny, i kolejny, jeden, dwa, dziesięć. Słońce wznosi się i zachodzi, a ja czekam, ale na daremno, nie dzieje się nic…

 

25.11.1728r, czwartek

*     Siedzę na starej, drewnianej ławce, przede mną wznosi się gmach katedry. Zastanawiam się czy nie wrócić. Może ktoś by się ucieszył, na przykład Cassie, albo Anna… Nie, byliby wściekli, kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Nikt nie chce mnie tam widzieć… Te myśli nawiedzają mnie codziennie, ich intensywność mnie przygnębia. Jednak spoglądam  w niebo i próbuję odczytać ich szczęście, z układów chmur, które sprawiają, że tafla błękitu wygląda jak obraz.

 

10.12.1728r, piątek

*     Pada śnieg, jego drobne płatki osiadają mi na włosach. Czuję na twarzy delikatne pocałunki wiatru.

*     Wracam do Francji, przesiadywanie w zadymionych Berlińskich spelunach, ani trochę mnie nie bawi.

 

13.12.1728r, poniedziałek

*     Paryż- moje ulubione miasto Europy, a teraz, kiedy kamienne budynki pokryte są warstewką białego puchu, jeszcze bardziej poraża mnie piękno tego miejsca.

*     Spaceruję spokojnymi uliczkami, spotykam miłych, uczynnych ludzi, uśmiecham się…

 

23.12.1728r, czwartek

*     Moje miasto śpi, a ja stoję na gmachu jakiegoś urzędu, raz po raz spoglądając, na śpiących mieszkańców.

„Joyeux No ** _ë_** l”

 

 

01.01.1729r, sobota

*     Pijemy z Dimitrim kawę, w jego oczach widzę wesołe ogniki, które dają mi złudną nadzieję na leprze jutro. Widzę w tych wesołych iskierkach szansę dla ludzkości, ale nie dla siebie…

*     Przechadzamy się uliczkami Paryża, obserwujemy dzieci, biegające radośnie wśród tłumów. Spoglądam wtedy na Dimitriego, i żałuję, tak bardzo żałuję wszystkiego…


End file.
